Black Heart War
by Strengthx3
Summary: "Happy two year anniversary!" It's been two years since everyone's scarring experience on Witch Island, where they were all forced to slaughter each other. Currently they've adjusted back to their normal lives only for them to be disrupted once again, and this time Lord Death isn't here to save their behinds. With Kid as the new Lord Death the academy slowly advances to defeat...


**Disclaimer: Hey there, tiddly winks! Welcome to the sequel of DWMA Rumble! Warning: If you had not read DWMA Rumble!, you will be very confused with the character's relationships with each other and the entire set up of the plot (unless you're extremely good and figuring this shit out without having to read it xD). **

**Anyways, all OCs from before will be in this story and I'll try to focus things on them more than the previous story, especially the ones who died first! I put Death the Kid as the main character though because shit mainly revolves around him.**

**I do not own anything of Soul Eater. I only own my OCs and I drew the cover photo.**

**Warning 2: This is a rated M tragedy for a reason. Enjoy~!**

**-Brought to you by Death Bucks-**

* * *

_-To A Great Year-_

Two twin boys snickered and giggled, similar to the ones of a hyena. They were both about five foot six and had spiky, jet black hair. One twin had his side swept to the right while the other twin swept to the left, completely covering their eyes. Their sharp grin could scare any child into a coma. Their skin was very pale, tinted with a grey color and they wore black long-sleeved shirts with black jeans and black sneakers.

On their heads sat two red horns, along with a sharp, red tail sticking out of their lower backs.

"After you," one hissed to the other in a rasp voice, opening a door that led into a dark room.

"Why, thank you," the other thanked with the exact same sounding voice, kindly taking the nice gesture.

They entered dark room that was lit up by many torches on a path and began to skip along in sync. They soon found themselves standing before a large king-like chair with spikes and thorns sticking out of it. Sitting in the chair was a tall, dark figure. It was quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were the cackling sounds of the fire.

"Father," one of the twins said.

"You called for us?" the other asked.

The dark figure held his hand out and smirked. "I want you two to send a message to our good old friend, Death," he commanded. in a deep voice.

The two snickered again. "Ooh, that sounds interesting. What shall it say?" they asked simultaneously.

The figure's smirk widened. "Tell him that he shall be taken down from his throne very soon," he lowly ordered.

"As you wish, Father," they answered, simultaneously turning around and retreating out of the dark room.

* * *

"Gooooooood morning, students of the DWMA!" shouted Reinforce, standing on one of the red cones sticking out of the academy outside. "Welcome to another gorgeous day! I'm your host, Rein! Bow down to my awesomeness, bitches!"

"Rein, get down from there!" Veniza called, cupping her mouth with one hand while the other was held by Kento. Yes, the two had developed a relationship soon after they returned to the academy two years ago.

"Nope!" Rein shouted back.

Kento sweat dropped. "Jeez, how can anybody be _this_ hyper in the morning?"

"This is Rein we're talking about," said Kaiser.

"Have you forgotten?" asked Hiro, his attention directed somewhere else with his headphones in his ears.

Ven giggled. "This is normal for her. Remember how she gets when she's hyper?"

Kento made a face similar to the Excalibur Face. "Don't remind me..."

Suddenly, Black Star came dashing up the staircase and stopped right below where Rein was standing. "REINFORCE YUKIMURA!" he yelled. "Stop stealing the spotlight from me and get your ass down here!"

Rein shot him the finger and stuck her tongue out. "Go suck a duck, peasant!" she called.

"WHAT?! How _dare_ you insult the star of the show!"

She smirked. "Bitch, please! I'm the star of the show and you're just the opening act! Everyone's here to see me, not you!"

Black Star clenched his fists and jumped up onto the cone she stood on. "You're gonna regret talking back to the one and only Black Star!" he growled.

Rein positioned herself into a defensive stance. "Try me, bitch!"

Below them, Ven clapped her hands together. "Rein, that's enough for now. We have to get to homeroom," she called.

"Sure, after I finish knocking out the leader of the stage crew!" Rein called back.

"Oh, no she di-n't!" Kaiser joked, snapping his fingers and making Kento laugh.

"If you come now then I'll take you out to ice cream later!" Ven shouted.

...

"You win this round, Starfish," Rein growled deviously to Black Star. "But I'll be back..." She jumped back down to the ground and walked into school with Ven, Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro.

Black Star laughed. "That's right! You can't take down a god like me! I am the star of the show and it shall always stay that way!" he shouted.

From below, Tsubaki sighed as she finally caught up with him. "Great, Black Star, now can you get down?" she inquired.

He grinned and leapt back down next to her. "That was a great performance," he said proudly. Maka, Soul, Crona, and Sam soon approached them from behind. "Happy two year anniversary, guys!" Black Star exclaimed.

Maka arched a brow. "It's been two years? Already?" she asked.

"Time flies by, doesn't it?" Soul agreed.

"Yeah, two years since we all died and it just ended up being a dream," added Sam.

"No, no, _we_ died," Black Star corrected, gesturing to himself, Tsubaki, Sam, and Crona. "You two won," he finished, pointing to Maka and Soul.

Maka smiled sheepishly. "Right."

Tsubaki tilted her head towards the staircase. "Hey, is that Kid?" she asked.

Everyone's heads shot towards the stairs and indeed, Kid, Liz, and Patty were walking towards them, smiling. "Kid!" they shouted, with the exception of Crona and Sam, tackling him and almost pushing him back down the staircase.

"Okay, because Patty and I aren't important either," Liz said sarcastically. She soon received a hug from Maka and Tsubaki.

"Guys, where have you been?! You skipped out on an entire year of school!" Black Star hollered.

Kid chuckled. "Well, excuse me, but I do have a daughter to care of now," he replied. It had been almost two years since the birth of Kid and Sai's daughter, Kai, and he had taken a year off from school to help take care of her.

"Yeah, and the little turd hates you!" Patty laughed.

"She doesn't hate me!" Kid cried.

Black Star scoffed. "Still, that doesn't give you the right to leave for an entire year! And besides, who names their daughter Kai? It's so unoriginal!"

Kid glared at him. "Watch it," he growled.

"A-Anyways..." Tsubaki intervened before the mood became tense. "I'm guessing Sai decided to stay home?"

"Well, _somebody's_ gotta take care of the kid," Liz answered.

"Can we just get to class?" Sam asked with slight agitation.

Black Star grinned and marched inside. "Happy two year anniversary, everyone!" he chanted through the halls.

"I'm surprised he knows how to count for once..." Maka murmured.

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this year?" Soul asked, turning to her.

She playfully punched his shoulder. "You're being ridiculous."

He shrugged and looked away. "Just an unfriendly feeling…"

* * *

Tsuki gasped as two blonde girls dashed past her and into her classroom, making her fall over. Three girls followed them from behind. "Angel, watch it! You dumbass!" one shouted, who turned out to be Twisted yelling at her weapon.

"Same goes for you, Faith," added Satana, who was standing behind Twisted.

Standing to the right of Twisted was Lucy, who happened to be paired with Twisted as a temporary weapon since they ended up getting along very well.

Angel and Faith turned around and helped Tsuki stand back up. "Sorry about that, Tsuki," Angel apologized politely.

"Yeah, it was an accident!" Faith chirped.

Tsuki sweat dropped and smiled. "No, it's okay, really..."

"Hun, you don't have to try to be nice," Twisted protested. "They're whores and they deserve to know it."

"Exactly! See, this is why I keep her!" Lucy laughed, wrapping her arm around Twisted's shoulder.

"Hey!" Angel snapped.

Faith tilted her head towards Satana. "Aren't whores the people who dress like you, Satana?" she asked her. Satana's eyebrow twitched and she slapped the back of Twisted's head.

Tsuki chuckled and quietly snuck away from them. She roamed down the hallways in search for her weapon, Leo. As she passed Christian and Michael, she heard the two of them arguing over… Who Twisted should date.

"Dude, I'm just saying. I deserve her boobs," Chris stated, folding his arms over his chest. "Those are some nice tits."

Mike narrowed is eyes at him. "Which gives me more reason to be with her. You don't appreciate her awesomeness!" he argued.

"Why are we even arguing over this? It's not like I like her."

"HA! Bullshit!"

Chris glared at him. "Fine then, let's go ask her ourselves!"

"Fine!"

They disappeared around the corner. Tsuki shook her head and kept walking. "Hmm, cutting through the library would be much faster," she muttered. She nodded to herself and headed towards the library doors. As she went to open them, someone had all ready opened them for her from the inside.

"Whoops, sorry Miss," apologized Raid with a charming smile, stepping aside to let her in.

She chuckled. "It's fine," she said, walking past him.

"Jeez, Raid, do you have to hit on _every_ girl you see?" asked Virgo, following him out with her arm wrapped around Said's.

Raid grinned. "The lady's man is always in action," he replied.

Said rolled his eyes. "I'll say..." he muttered.

Tsuki quietly walked up one of the staircases to get to the other doors that led to Death Bucks. She glanced to her left to see Roy and Jet snickering as they read through The 2013 Guinness Book of World Records. In the row behind them stood Lucien and Jason, a cup of steaming coffee in Jason's hand as they looked through books on combat techniques.

She kept walking and had made it to the back door, finally leaving the peace and quiet. Before she left, she glanced to her right to see Bara and Ronan reading at a table. Her and Bara's eyes locked for a moment. Tsuki's face darkened and she sent her a look that said, "I didn't forget". Bara responded with the same look and Ronan put a hand on her shoulder. Tsuki sighed and left the library.

The next group she ran into was composed of five students that crowded one side of the hallway and she knew exactly who they were perfectly well.

"Okay, so we're going to Death Bucks now, right?" asked Akio.

"What? No, we were gonna grab some grub at the cafeteria," Aven objected.

"No, that's what we do during lunch, idiot," Violet remarked. "Right now, we're going to Death Bucks."

"What did you just call me?!"

Violet grinned playfully. "An idiot!"

"I'll show you idiot—!"

Carter quickly put a hand on his meister's shoulder, smiling nervously. "Come on, Aven, calm down..." he said calmly. "You know she's joking."

May looked up in confusion. "I thought we were going to go get ice cream right now..." she wondered.

"No, that's what we're doing after school," Akio argued. "Jeez, doesn't anybody here remember our own plans?"

"You're confusing me!"

Aven suddenly brought her hand to her forehead. "Wait, I forgot! I have detention after school today..."

"Well, thanks for telling us!" Violet laughed.

"What did you do now?" May asked.

"I threw a bitch fit at Professor Sid and he got all pissed and stuff... Oh, hey Tsuki." Aven waved to Tsuki, who stared at them with amusement.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Akio. Tsuki chuckled and nodded.

"So then Death Bucks it is?" Violet affirmed.

"No! We're going to the cafeteria!" Aven protested angrily.

"Why don't we just go to the cafeteria now to grab breakfast and then go to Death Bucks during lunch?" Carter interjected. "This way we won't have to put up with the NOT class' bull shit again like last year."

"...Fine," they all responded.

Tsuki grinned and waved goodbye to them. That group was known for having the most entertaining arguments between different varieties of kids.

After finally seeing Death Bucks in sight, Tsuki sighed in relief. She walked in to be greeted by two waitresses whom she recognized from the Half-Moon class, Kiari and Amane.

"Welcome to Death Bucks!" they both chimed.

Tsuki gave them a half grin but had to squint her eyes when the gleam of Kiari's necklace shined too brightly. "Oops, sorry," Kiari giggled nervously, tucking it into her uniform shirt. She shyly retreated away and Amane sighed.

Tsuki smiled and glanced around the tables. She found Yuki and Zeke from her class, who seemed to be on a date, smiling happily and sharing a smoothie. At a table next to them, Alice seemed to be threatening Tim with a fork for reasons unknown, but it was humorous to the couple said before. The table behind them included Yumi, Lily, and Demi, Lily playing the ukulele and head banging for some reason.

Tsuki finally spotted Leo waiting for her at a small booth. She jogged over and jumped into the seat across from him, startling him.

"It's about time you got here," he said with a smile.

"Eh, there was traffic," she replied. She noticed that he had already ordered coffee for her. She lifted it into the air. "To the two year anniversary. Let this be a great year!"

Leo chuckled and lifted his drink up. "To a great year," he cheered.

* * *

Homeroom ended and the Crescent Moon Class was released to their morning training. "Spartoi, assemble!" Black Star announced in the middle of the hallways, his finger pointed to the ceiling.

"And what gives you the right to be the leader of Spartoi?!" Maka shouted angrily.

"Because I'm a god, that's why!"

She smashed his head in with her book. "Excuse me, but I believe I'm currently the only meister in Spartoi with a Death weapon," she snapped. "Therefore _I'm_ the leader."

Soul nodded. "That's right." Not too long after they returned from Witch Island, Soul and Maka finally obtained their ninety-nine kishin souls and one witch soul without any handicaps from Lord Death.

"Ah, the pleasures of Maka Chops in the morning," Liz said with sarcasm. "I missed them so much."

A static sound suddenly rose from the speakers. _"Death the Kid to the Death Room,"_ a voice rang through the school. _"I repeat, Death the Kid to the Death Room."_

Kid sighed. "It's my first day back. What could Father possibly want now?" he questioned.

"We'll just meet up in training," Soul said.

"Or you can never come back," Sam muttered.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you're hilarious." He turned on his heel and began to head to the Death Room, waving goodbye to his friends. While on the way, he passed by Rein and friends.

"Ooooo~ Kid's in troooooouuble!" she sang mockingly.

"Missed you too, Rein," he muttered, trying to ignore her.

"Hey, Kid, glad to see you back," said Kento, giving him a high five.

Kid smiled. "Good to be back, thanks. I gotta go so I'll talk to you guys later." He walked away.

"If you get arrested, don't drop the soap!" Rein shouted back.

He ignored her again and finally made it to the Death Room. Sighing again, he walked in, wondering why he was called in. He then had a pretty good feeling why when he heard the laughter of a child.

"Kai?" he called out, jogging over to the platform in the center of the room.

"Hiya, Kid!" Lord Death greeted, lifting up a little girl high into the air.

"How's it goin'?" said Sai, standing next to the older reaper. Lord Death threw the child into the air before quickly catching her, making Kid scream.

"Father, what are you doing?! You're going to drop her!" he shouted.

Lord Death tilted his head. "What? I would never drop my own granddaughter!" he objected.

"I don't care, just put her down!" Lord Death handed Kai to his son, who held her tightly. She was small girl and had thick, black hair already down to her chin with the three lines of sanzu on the same side as Kid's. Her large eyes were a soft orange color with glimmers and specs of gold. She reached up and tugged on her father's hair, making him wince.

Kid then pointed a finger to Sai. "And _you!_ What kind of mother would let her child get thrown into the air like that?!"

Sai giggled. "Aw, come on, this is your dad we're talking about! Chill out, dude," she responded.

"It's a father's instinct. You wouldn't understand!" cried Spirit in agreement, memories of Maka as a child flooding his mind.

He was ignored. "Anyways, why are you here? You said you were staying home," Kid asked Sai.

Kai reached her arms out to her mother. Sai took her from him and put a finger to her chin. "Huh, I think I forgot... Why am I here...?" she murmured. Kid face palmed. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he was suddenly interrupted by hyena-like laughter.

Everyone's heads turned towards the red guillotines by the entrance and jumped in surprise to see two twins and a tall girl standing on one, who seemed to be waiting for their attention. The girl had long, pink hair that was down to her knees and curved upwards. Her apathetic face and scarlet eyes were covered by large, crystal glasses. She wore a black, leather jacket on top of a pink spaghetti strap with black leather pants, black heels, and tree pink bracelets on each wrist. A police-like black hat placed on her head topped it all off.

Like the twins, she had red horns in her head and a sharp, red tail.

The two boys began to snicker again. "That little child over there looks quite delicious," one said with a dark voice, licking his lips.

"Do you think we'll be able to get a taste?" the other asked. Kid's look grew as dark as their voice and he sent them a threatening glare.

"Ooooh, cannibalism," Sai whispered eerily.

The girl standing with the twins rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "We're not here to cause trouble just yet..." she quietly told them.

Spirit transformed into a scythe and fell into Lord Death's hands. "You're Lucifer's children," he said lowly. "What business do you have barging in here?"

"That girl is a child?!" Spirit exclaimed. "She sure doesn't look it!"

The girl pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "Greetings, Lord Death," she said with a bow.

"Yes, greetings," the twins repeated.

"I'll ask again: what do you want?" Lord Death demanded. "You have no right to just barge in here without me knowing."

She fluffed her hair. "Very well. For now, we are here to only pass on a message. Our father, Satan, has declared war on you, Grim Reaper, and your academy."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

"You shouldn't be surprised. It's about time that you Reapers were torn from your throne and us Devils lead the world," she explained. "Besides, we've received information from an anonymous person that you had sent the students in the academy off on an island to kill each other, correct? And of those students include our youngest sister, Lucy. That is an automatic violation of alliance terms between Reapers and Devils and results in war."

"Lucy was no where near harm! It was all just an illusion!" Lord Death shouted. "I'd like to have a word with Lucifer about this!"

"As of now, Father has no intentions of communicating with you in any way. Our goal is to now take you down," she replied.

"I don't care what he thinks. I want no part in this war and I don't want people from either side getting hurt."

She sighed. "If that is your decision, then you're out of luck. We'll be attacking anyways. Father had only decided to give you a warning so you wouldn't accuse him of playing unfair."

"Enough of the chit-chat, Persephone," said the twin to the left of her.

"Let's just eat them and get it over with," the twin to her right spoke. "That small child looks the tastiest."

"No, I say that the Reaper does."

"Which one?"

"All three."

They began to laugh loudly. Persephone's eyebrow twitched and she kicked the both of them in the face. "Kaze, Kasai, be quiet. You make no decisions in this situation." The two began to whimper.

Lord Death pointed his scythe at them. "I won't let any of you touch a single person in this entire academy. I'm warning you: you will regret the day you go to war with the Reapers!"

Persephone scoffed. "Very well then. We'll be taking our sister and leaving now."

"We'll go get her!" Kasai and Kaze said in unison, jumping down from the guillotine.

In the blink of an eye, Lord Death had rushed in front of them and blocked them from leaving. "I won't allow you to leave from this room," he snarled.

A large, bright, red, pointy spear appeared in Persephone's hands and she aimed it at Kid, Sai, and Kai. "Careful with your actions, Death," she said in a low, threatening tone. "One good throw can pierce straight through the three of them." Kid's eyes widened and he took a step back closer to his family.

"That's okay, Kid, your spear is bigger than hers!" Sai implied.

Kid blushed. "Shut up!" he whispered.

"Put down the spear, Persephone. I will call Lucy and you can leave," Lord Death said calmly.

Persephone's spear disappeared. "Make it quick."

Lord Death had quickly commanded Spirit to summoned Lucy to the Death Room and she had arrived in no time. She came jogging in with a bright smile at the sight of Kid and Sai, waving to them on the platform.

That's when her eyes landed on her siblings.

She came to a screeching halt and her eyes widened in shock. Her hands suddenly began to tremble and her mouth slowly hung open, releasing a small, cracked squeak from the back of her throat.

"Greetings, Lucy," the twins greeted playfully, sending her a sharp smile. At that, Lucy turned right on her heel and made a break straight for the door, but before she could even take a few steps, the twins were standing in front of her and blocking her path. "You're not going anywhere," they said, both grabbing one of her arms and lifting her up.

Lucy let out a loud shriek and began to kick her feet everywhere with no avail of getting free. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Persephone shook her head in disappointment as she walked over to them. "How disrespectful. This is how you react after seeing your family again?" she questioned.

Lucy turned her head to Lord Death. "Don't let them take me back!" she cried. Tears streamed from her scarlet eyes that were directed towards Kid, making him speechless. "Lord Death, Kid, please! _Please_ don't let them take me ba—!"

Persephone rammed her elbow into the back of Lucy's neck and she became unconscious. Sai's eyes widened. "Lucy!" she shouted, attempting to run over but Kid had held her back.

"That should silence her for the time being..." Persephone said, ignoring Sai's shouts. She snapped her fingers and a giant cloud of pink smoke engulfed the four Devils. When it cleared, they were gone.

The room became still and tense. The silence was broken by a sigh from Lord Death. "This is very bad..." he said.

"How did they get in here in the first place?" Kid demanded.

"They probably snuck in when you opened the door," he answered.

Spirit transformed back into a human. "What should we so, Sir?" he asked.

"Hmm... Go call the other teachers and tell them that an urgent meeting needs to be held." Spirit nodded and left.

"Father, are you seriously going to go through with this?" Kid asked.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice. Lucifer and his family are more powerful than you think." He looked down. "Even Spartoi alone won't be able to take them all out easily..."

"Then will the entire academy be fighting against them?" asked Sai. "That'd be pretty awesome."

"I don't know... Maybe... I'll discuss this with the teachers. For now, you two should head on home. It's dangerous now, especially for the three of you."

"What if we were to take the students who survived the longest in the rumble and create an army together?" Kid suggested.

"Kid, I just told you that this shall be discussed with the teachers! This is a very serious matter on out hands..." Lord Death turned around. "...But that's actually not a bad idea."

Kid smiled. "See? I can be helpful."

"For now, we should lay low and try not to encounter any of the Devils, especially since Lucy was forced back to their side," Lord Death said.

Sai looked down. "I can't believe they just took her away like that..." she muttered. "I've never seen her so scared before."

"I'm not surprised," he responded. "Let's put it this way: Lucy's power is nothing compared to what the rest of her siblings hold," Lord Death said.

Kid scowled. "I always knew she was no good..."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Kid. I don't believe she had an option in leaving or not." The Reaper paused. "You should inform Spartoi about what's going on right now and Spartoi only. As for your plan, I'll look into it with the other teachers." The door to the Death Room opened and teachers began to pile in. "We're starting the meeting now, so leave and please take care of yourselves for now. We don't know when the Devils will first strike." Kid nodded and took Sai's hand, leading her out of the Death Room.

"So, if your dad approves of your plan with the whole army and stuff, does that mean I can fight too?" she asked excitingly.

Kid laughed. "No."

She huffed and poked his back, hard. "Why not? Sam and I survived for a while during the island thingy, why shouldn't I?"

"Sai, you need to start thinking seriously. If something were to happen to the both of us out on the battlefield, who would be there to take care of Kai?" he asked.

She looked down at the sleeping baby. "Maka."

He rolled his eyes. "My point proven."

"Black Star!"

"_Hysterical_."

"Ah, that doesn't mean I can't help, though!"

"You can help by taking care of our daughter and making sure that the both of you are safe." He sighed. "You shouldn't even be here now. You could've gotten hurt."

She frowned. "So you're saying that you don't want me here?"

"Yes, I am, actually. Like I said, I don't want you or Kai getting hurt. Please, stop being so reckless and go home."

"Kid, you're not giving me a good explanation on why I shouldn't fight!"

"First of all, we don't even know if the other teachers will approve of the army idea, so don't even get your hopes up," he started.

"Li'l shit."

"...Second of all, my reason was perfectly clear and I don't need any other reason, and if you can't realize it, then you really are ignorant."

Her eyes widened. "Ignorant?! You're one to talk! And what gives you the right to control whether I fight or not? I'll fight if I want to!" she shouted.

He leaned into her face. "Sai, you're not fighting and that's final!"

"You know what? You think I'm weak too, don't you?"

He averted her gaze. "I didn't say that..." he muttered.

"It sure sounds like you think it, you goof."

"Sai—"

She cut him off. "Just admit it! You think that I'm too weak to fight!"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! Yes, Sai! Compared to the rest of us, you are too weak to fight in this battle!" She looked hurt and his look darkened. "You wanted me to admit it, so I did. What did you expect? The only reason you had survived in the rumble for so long was because of luck and Sam had watched your back the entire time. Once Ox and his group arrived, you didn't even stand a chance."

"Aw, no. That's just cold, dude. You suck right now."

He sighed again. "Sai, understand that you're not as strong as you think... Now please, quit arguing with me and take Kai home."

"You know what? Maybe I will!" She turned around. "And you know what else?"

"What?!"

"I'm throwing your shit all over the floor and then I'm gonna watch Hentai on Tumblr!"

"You better not!" he yelled as she walked away.

"I hope your tits sag!" she called back.

He sweat dropped. "That's quite irrelevant, thank you!" She was gone. "Crap, she's really mad..." he muttered. _'That's none of my concern now. What's important is to inform Maka and the others of this rising conflict.'_ He began to pace down the hallways in search for the members of Spartoi.

* * *

**EOC.**

**I typed most of this chapter at night so there were a lot of errors to fix today xD **

**Anywhore, I hope it was slightly okay. It'll get better…? **

**School is starting as well next Friday for me and to be honest I don't really have any intentions of slowing down the updates unlike the last story. I'm used to the OCs at this point and since I don't have any friends in my lunch period this year I'll have extra time to finish up homework. The only obstacle I have is my drawing on Instagram (I hit 1.1K :D) **

**You guys have permission to harass me if I don't update in over two months or something.**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
